Lucas Walker
Lucas Crispin Walker is an American Dhampir; born on December 25, 1776. His mate is the beautiful Daphne Walker. He is also a veteran of World War 2; serving in Normandy, France right on the battle of Normandy Beach. 'History' Not much is known about his history; but what's known about Lucas is that he was born during the beginning of the Revolutionary War. His parents have been deemed unknown and therefore; were said to have died during the war. He was actually found by British colonel James Worthington, who took him back to London where he raised him as his own son. Despite everything though; as Lucas got older, he became known that he wasn't English and that he was born in America. His adopted father explained that to him when he was 20 years old and therefore; led to him planning to leave for Germany. Germany: 1889 By December 1889; Lucas stayed in Germany for the last century or so and he actually attended the birthday ball thrown for the nine-year-old Paige Matthews, and her twin sister, Phoebe Bowen. He actually got the pleasure of dancing with Prue Halliwell; Phoebe and Paige's cousin, who actually spoke to him about herself. Lucas; feeling bad about what he was hearing, took her back to his estate where he and her made love, taking Prue's virginity. Lucas wished to see Prue again sometime; but it wasn't long after that when he found out that Prue's brother, the charming and intelligent Chris Halliwell, had proposed to Prue and she accepted. Eventually Prue said her goodbyes to her one time lover and that led Lucas to travel all over the world. France: 1944 By June 6, 1944; Lucas was a member of the United States Marine Corps and apart of the platoon that landed on the beaches of Normandy, France. Once there; his men recieved severe casualties from German gunfire up in pillboxes and that led to him going at the attackers head on. He actually managed to wipe out many troops in his wake and therefore win the US the beach of Normandy. Later on; Lucas was stationed in St. Malo where he met and protected many of the local individuals. Along the way however; Lucas discovered Daphne Walker, whom he realized was a Dhampir as well. That night; they decided to perform the Wedding of Blood, which would make them husband and wife. They then mated that night and the next morning; Lucas realized the the scent in her blood before he married her was that of his own blood. He suddenly discovered that it was his sister, but despite everything he found out, he didn't care and because she never really met him before as a brother, than maybe it would be nice if she knew him as a mate. America: 1945-1969 After getting out of the Marines in 1945; Lucas and Daphne headed for the country of his birth. He purchased a large mansion in New York where he and Daphne started raising a family of 5 kids. 'Powers & Abilities' Despite being born a Dhampir; Lucas is known to be a level 3 Dhampir and therefore has all their powers and abilities. *'Immortality:' Unlike most Dhampirs who can live an average lifespan or possess longevity, Lucas Possesses the power to live forever as long as he feeds on human blood. *'Superhuman Strength:' Due to his fitness and vampire like strength, Lucas is very strong in a straight up fight against his enemies. *'Superhuman Speed:' Lucas like his name sake was naturally fast before he became a Dhampir and now he is faster in speed compared to your average Vampire. *'Heightened Senses:' Lucas' senses are also heightened to the point where he can see, hear and smell things from 40-50 miles away. *'Superhuman Agility/Reflexes:' Like all of his other natural abilities, his reflexes have been sharpened to the point where he can dodge bullets, laser bolts and even artillery shells, also he is capable of keeping his balance on very thin ledges and even scaffolding. *'Accelerated Healing:' Unlike other Dhampirs and Vampires, Lucas is capable of healing any wound within seconds after he recieves it. *'Foreign Body Resistance:' Due to his Vampire-half, he is also known to resist diseases like a regular Vampire. Despite possessing a vampire-half; Lucas actually has an immunity to the disease known as The Plague. *'Partial Invulnerability:' If he is shot or stabbed on the battlefield, Lucas is still capable of fighting and can withstand getting shot by full automatics fired by 5-10 men. *'Genetic Memory:' Is the power that allows him to remember any and all locations, experiences and knowledge throughout his lifetime. *'Flight:' Lucas unlike other Dhampirs possesses both the power to leap far and to defy gravity. *'Resistance to Vampire Weaknesses:' Due to being a Dhampir, Lucas is known to possess the ability to resist daylight, Garlic, Silver, Etc. *'Shapeshifting:' Despite him being a Dhampir; Lucas actually possesses an ability to turn into an extremely hideous monster that makes him far stronger than he ever was normally. 'Weaknesses' Like all others, Lucas is not perfect. He has his share of weaknesses as well as everyone else. *'Lack of Blood:' Lucas if he doesn't feed on blood in a certain amount of time, he will go through a blood fever like symptoms and he will start to slowly go insane. If he goes any longer after this, he is more likely to die. *'Acelerated Healing Strain:' Even though he is capable of resisting fully automatic weapons, he cannot withstand more than 10 men shooting him with full automatics and that will put a strain on his ability to regenerate. *'Blood Loss:' Is another weakness that Wolf can die from if he loses too much blood, however if he feeds on more, he will be fine. 'Personality & Traits' Lucas is known to be a very charming and sweet young man with passion. He is a very nice guy and known to be somewhat of a comedian. Due to his marriage to his sister; it's clear that he is indeed very incestious and therefore didn't care who he married; even if it was his cousin. Category:Dhampirs Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dhampir: Level 3